


When I See You (I Knew I was Home)

by Wadanokuni



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadanokuni/pseuds/Wadanokuni
Summary: Maybe it doesn't have to be a secret anymore.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	When I See You (I Knew I was Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble of SteveTony hero & villain AU, inspired by [this post.](https://ofnerdandcoffee.tumblr.com/post/185602367798/selenedreamwalker-crewdlydrawn)  
> (this is honestly just a self-indulge drabble, unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine)

It’s not like he is **the** bad guy in the entire universe—for some reason, people dubbed him as the most wanted vigilante just because he has his own extreme way of handling crimes. While **Captain America** is what people always expect from a hero—helping people in need, fighting the crimes with grace, always follows the rules, never making any mess behind his heroic acts— **Iron Man** is probably the _opposite_. 

Sure, recently Iron Man just caught one of the biggest crime organizations in action and surrendered them to the authorities, but people thought that breaking some town laws, severely wounding the _real_ bad guys, and _blowing up the entire building_ on the process that threatening people’s lives in the surrounding area clearly was a bit _too overkill_ and not acceptable by social norms.

So that’s why Iron Man is considered the bad guy, even if he fights for a good cause. It’s not rare for the police or even Captain America himself to try catching him before he’s done any more damage. But of course, he isn’t planning to let himself get caught either. He has _crimes_ to fight, after all.

But that also doesn’t explain why _one Captain America_ , battered and wounded so badly the blue uniform looks like it has seen better days, and somehow lost his helmet on his way here, suddenly appears in front of his door. Or better yet, why does the man even know where Iron Man lived? _Or_ why does Captain America **eerily** look alike like his boyfriend, _Steve Rogers_?

“Hey, Tony,” the blond slurs, smiling as if the injuries don’t hurt him at all. Iron Man— _Tony Stark, actually_ —is dumbfounded that he isn’t sure how to respond to that. The man looks like he is ready to faint anytime soon, so Tony can only do one thing that makes sense at the moment: play the very concerned, panicked boyfriend, if Captain America— _Steve, goddamnit it was Steve the entire time_ —doesn’t know Iron Man’s true identity yet.

“Steve? What the hell—you hurt so badly. _W_ _ho hurt you?_ ” he asks, already pulls the injured man into his house without thinking. And Steve just follows him obediently, using Tony as his leverage; considering his eyes are unfocused and he can’t even walk straight at the moment.

“I, I’m sorry…Tony—”

“Shush, sit down. I’ll get the first aid kit, be right back.”

And he does, letting himself down on the couch like a puppet loses its strings, while making himself look smaller. Tony isn’t sure what happened to him, but looking at Steve _this_ vulnerable, shivering and _seriously_ injured, is enough to make his blood boiled. Captain America isn’t supposed to look hurt like this, _Steve is supposed to be safe_. Something happened and fucked up Steve a lot more than usual. Tony is going to find out who is responsible for this and make them pay.

But right now he needs to focus on Steve and be calm for him.

Both of them are silent when Tony tries his best to clean up all the wounds he can see. Not long after he finished, Tony is the one who breaks the silence. 

“Why are you here, Cap— _Steve?_ ” Tony has to slap himself internally when Steve visibly winced at that choice of word. It is clear that the blond doesn’t mean to reveal his secret identity to anyone, not even to Tony, his own boyfriend. But then again, neither is he—though, to be frank, none of them ever knew about their true identities in the first place. They both know, in their line of works, the _danger_ is always there. It will be bad if people know about their secrets, not only to themselves but also to anyone close around them. That, Tony, can sympathize much. Even so, who could have thought that he’s actually _dating Captain America_ in the first place? So there’s that one big irony between them that they need to address anytime soon, but not right now. “I don’t know what happened and not sure if you want to tell me, but…why don't you go to…you know, _hospital?_ ”

“I’m sorry,” the blond says weakly, almost like a whisper. “I know I haven’t been honest with you…with…all of these.” As if to make a point, Steve waves one of his hands around him. At the obvious uniform. “But I just…everything went _badly_ , so bad that I…just, couldn’t trust anyone— _didn’t know where else to go right now_.”

And the hurt, sad look on Steve’s face is enough to make Tony do a silly thing—like pulling the hurting man into his embrace gently.

“Ssh. We will talk more in the morning. Right now, you need to rest, so we’re going to the bedroom and sleep. You’re safe here, I can promise you that much.”

He can’t look at Steve’s face right now, but Tony knows that the blond is getting more relaxed. No longer tense like before. If he feels something wet getting on his shoulder, he doesn’t need to point it out.

“Yeah, that’s…a good idea. Okay…thank you, Tony.”

They will need to talk about everything in the morning, with the possibility of ruining their relationship. If Steve wants to break up with him and not want to see him ever again because of that, that’s totally fine. Tony is used to be alone anyway. But right now, at this moment, Tony doesn’t care about that particular consequence. Taking care and making sure Steve is **safe** is his top priority right now.


End file.
